Realidad alternativa
by EvilGween
Summary: SwanQueen. Fic situado en el 6x10. Emma y Regina están atrapadas en una realidad alternativa y juntas harán hasta lo imposible por regresar a si hogar.


OUAT NO ME PERTENECE. ÉSTA HISTORIA ES 100% MíA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGúN FIN DE LUCRO.

-Vamos Regina debemos irnos-Decía Emma en tono de súplica- Él no es real.

La morena escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Emma pero nada podía hacer que dejara de ver a Robin.

-Por favor Gina, ven conmigo- Pedía desesperadamente la salvadora- El portal no va a durar para...

En ese momento el verde portal se cerró dejando a ambas mujeres en una realidad alternativa.

-...siempre- completó la rubia.

-Robin- susurro Regina- ¿eres tu?

-No es él- Gruño Emma con un incómodo gesto.

-Señoritas les he pedido que me den las joyas- Dijo el ladrón ignorando la tensión que había entre sus víctimas.

-¿Sabes que Hood? Deberías irte, no estoy de humor para un asalto- Soltó Emma dando media vuelta y caminando con dirección al bosque.

-Ni un paso más princesa- ordenó Robin sin éxito- Si continúa tendré que disparar y créame...

-...Tu nunca fallas. Ya los se- Agregó la rubia en tono burlón.

El ladrón se ofendió con la actitud de la salvadora y sin pensarlo soltó la flecha que llevaba en su arco.

-¡Noooooo!- Gritó Regina mientras detenía la trayectoria- Tu no eres así amor.

-Él no es tu amor Regina, no es real. Sólo es un Robin falso- Dijo Emma tratando de no perder la paciencia- ahora su Majestad, podemos buscar otra habichuela mágica, algún árbol hechizado...un espejo o cualquier cosa que nos lleve a casa ¿por favor?

La morena miraba a Emma y a Robin, su corazón se alegraba por ver al hombre del tatuaje pero dolía al mismo tiempo pues sin querer había defraudado a la rubia.

-Emma por favor... deja que esté con él, al menos un momento.

-¡No es real Gina! Yo si... y tu también claro- Soltó la salvadora perdiendo la compostura.

-Tu no entiendes Swan, mi amor verdadero murió frente a mi y ahora que puedo tenerlo tu sólo quieres que continuemos.

La rubia miró fijamente a la morena y sin bajar la mirada se acercó a ella hasta llegar justo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Claro que entiendo, Graham, Neal, Hook y hasta Walsh han muerto frente a mi, ahora si no te importa iré a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Regina lamentó de inmediato haber sacado el tema y se regaño mentalmente por creer que sólo ella podía sufrir.

-Creo que yo mejor me voy mi Lady- Dijo Hood ajeno a todo el drama.

-Alto, tu no vas a ningún lado, debemos hablar- Respondió Regina con una media

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Emma caminaba por el bosque con peculiar familiaridad, como si siempre hubiera caminado por esos rumbos.

-¿No es extraño?- Se escucho a lo lejos.

-Rumple, reconocería tu voz en cualquier reino-Contestó Emma poniéndose a la defensiva en automático- ¿Qué es lo extraño?

-La facilidad con la que te desenvuelves en esta realidad- Dijo el oscuro con obviedad- Te voy a regalar un consejo salvadora.

-Contigo todo tiene un precio

-Cierto, pero en esta ocasión será gratis, digamos que es solo por el gusto de hablar con la princesa Emma.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y con un movimiento de cabeza invito al oscuro a continuar.

-Ésta realidad no es tan falsa como crees, de serlo ¿cómo sería posible que estés aquí?

-Pero yo no pertenezco aquí, mi vida está en...

-Storybrook claro, éste mundo digamos que fue tu maldición, pero como toda maldición puede romperse con un acto de amor verdadero.

-Regina- Soltó Emma con asombro.

-¡La salvadora lo ha descubierto!- Gritó el oscuro con emoción- No fue necesario un beso, eso lo hace más interesante. Ahora bien...EMMA mi consejo es el siguiente: Si quieres regresar a tu mundo vas a tener que aceptar la realidad, no la que tu crees sino la que traspasa universos, tiempo y espacio.

-No entiendo- Dijo la rubia.

-Lo harás- Contestó Rumple con burla y se marchó en una nube roja.

La princesa continuó su camino y sin ser consciente llegó al Castillo de la reina malvada. Se instaló en la habitación principal y después de aparecer algo de comida con ayuda de magia comenzó a pensar en su plática con Gold.

.

.

.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó la morena varias horas después- ¿Qué haces en mi Castillo?

-Necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche... o noches.

-En serio lo lamento- Respondió la reina con sinceridad- Yo vine a salvarte y no lo logré.

-¿No te parece gracioso?- Preguntó Emma tratando de hacer reír a la morena.

-¿Qué?

-Tu y yo siempre nos encontramos.

-Por favor no Emma- Soltó Regina con fingida repulsión.

\- Bueno me encontraste aquí- Balbuceo Emma- Eso es algo ¿no?

-Te encontré pero no te pude regresar.

\- Bueno su Majestad permítame decirle que detrás de éste atuendo ridículo hay una valiente salvadora que nos llevará a casa.

La morena se echó a reír en cuanto escucho aquel monólogo.

\- Después de oirte cantar no estoy segura de que el atuendo sea el ridículo aquí.

Las mejillas de Emma se enrojecieron y se unió a la risa de su compañera.

-Prometeme que guardarás el secreto- pidió la rubia- ya es suficiente con que tu lo sepas.

\- Cantas bien Swan.

\- Regina ya.

\- Es en serio, tu madre estaría orgullosa.

\- Basta.

\- ¿También hablas con los animales?

Emma ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, se tiró sobre la morena y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡Emma detente!

\- ¿Dejarás de burlarte de mi?

La morena negó entre risas.

\- Segunda oportunidad ¿Dejarás de burlarte?

\- ¿cantarás para mi?- Jadeo Regina por la falta de aire.

\- Esto es la guerra su Majestad- Respondió Emma haciendo más cosquillas.

\- ya, ya, ya- Suplicó la morena- No diré nada más, lo prometo.

Las dos se separaron y se sentaron en el diván de la reina.

\- Ya es tarde, buscaré una habitación para dormir- Dijo la rubia sin muchas ganas.

\- No- Respondió rápidamente Regina- No te vayas, pasé toda mi vida sola en éste castillo, no quiero hacerlo nuevamente.

\- Estaré a un lado, no me iré.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso Emma, la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso me aterra dormir sola aquí.

La salvadora sonrió y asintió.

\- Podemos aparecer una cama extra, seremos roomies- Dijo con diversión en la voz.

Regina le agradeció con la mirada y en ese instante una cama apareció envuelta en una nube morada.

-Hay pijamas en ese vestidor, puedes ocupar la que quieras- Dijo la alcaldesa.

Emma entró a la habitación y se cambió en un par de minutos, cuando salió Regina ya se encontraba recostada en su cama. La rubia la imitó y se metió en la cama de a lado.

\- ¿Y si nunca logramos salir de esta realidad?- Preguntó Emma rompiendo el tenso silencio del cuarto.

\- La Reina malvada y la princesa Emma tendrán que reinar juntas el bosque encantado.

\- ¿Qué pasará con nuestro hijo?

\- Henry vendrá a nosotras porque tienes razón, nosotros siempre nos encontramos.

CHICAS SERÁ UNA HISTORIA CORTA Y CON ACTUALIZACIÓN RÁPIDA, SI HAY ERRORES DISCULPEN PERO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DESDE EL MÓVIL.

POR FAVOR SI QUIEREN LEER MÁS DEJEN UN REVIEW.


End file.
